The invention relates to a device for therapy and training, comprising two elastically deformable bodies which are arranged at a distance from each other and between which a deformable spacer which interconnects the two bodies to each other is arranged.
A training device described in DE 33 12 060 A1 comprises two massage rolls which are supported to be displaceable along an axis and which are pre-tensioned outwardly or pressed outwardly by a spring arranged on the axis between the massage rolls. The axis is supported by a frame which restricts the outward movement of the massage rolls.
A therapy and training device described in DE 20 2012 104 883 U1 comprises two rotationally symmetrical, elastically deformable bodies which are connected with each other by an axis directly adjoining the two bodies and made of the material of these bodies and are housed in an envelope of flexible material. This envelope is provided in its middle region between the two bodies with a constriction having a smaller cross section than the cross section of the bodies. A spacer made also of flexible or elastically deformable material is placed around the constriction. This spacer ensures functionally similar to a joint that the two rotationally symmetrical bodies are flexibly moveable in the longitudinal direction as well as in the transverse direction appropriately for use.
US 2012/0077648 A1 describes an exercise device for the hand. This exercise device comprises two spherical weight members, preferably consisting of elastomeric material. These members are fastened to the ends of an elongate spring element on which a handle is situated centrally. After having gripped the handle, the weight members can be pivoted back and forth for exercising the hand and arm muscles. This known device is not suited for use as a therapy and training device for the back primarily due to the very large distance between the weight members and the handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,691,978 describes a massage device for the chin or chin region comprising two substantially spherical massage bodies which are fastened to an essentially bow-shaped, elastically deformable handle.
JP 000H11332955 A describes an exercising device with two spherical bodies connected to each other by an axis. A spring element is supported on the axis in order to push the two spherical bodies outwardly. This device is designed as an exercising device for the fingers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,336 describes an exercising device to be used for exercising the hand. This device comprises two spherical bodies which are fastened to the ends of an axis. Each spherical body has a diameter of approximately 40 mm in order to be easily held in one hand. The length of the axis connecting the two spherical bodies with each other is designed such that the whole exercising device comprised of the two spherical bodies and the axis can fit into an open hand. The axis connecting the two spherical balls to each other has preferably a length of approximately 75 mm. The two spherical bodies consist of a soft elastic material. The axis is an elongate tube body on which the two spherical bodies can be shifted without being loaded by a spring. The axis is composed of two tube bodies which are provided with end stops and between which an intermediate member forming a joint is located.
It is an object of the invention to design a therapy and training device for the back such that, on the one hand, an appropriate training-related adaption of the device to the back of a person lying on the training device is ensured and that, on the other hand, the stability of the device is improved in particular compared to the back therapy device according to DE 20 2011 104 883 U1.